giantbombcastfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-02-18 Arrow Pointing Down Podcast
The very first edition of the Arrow Pointing Down Podcast, the predecessor to the Giant Bombcast. This would be the only edition of either podcast not to be recorded in a single room, with Jeff and Ryan connecting over Skype in their respective houses and Jeff recording the call. Starting with a lengthy discussion about Gatorade Tiger, they also discuss the HD-DVD/Blu-Ray format war, and their plans for the upcoming Game Developers' Conference 2008. Arrow Pointing Down ep.1 -- 2.18.2008 Episode Summary 'Arrow Pointing Down Podcast' *0:00:00 -- 80's-PBS-sounding theme music, with Ryan trying to start the show. (Anybody know where the music came from?) *0:00:20 -- Introduction of the show, Jeff explaining how the show came to be. *0:00:54 -- Discussion of Gatorade Tiger and other beverages, including a taste test of Gatorade Tiger: Quiet Storm. *0:13:06 -- Discussion of the dying HD-DVD format, including important title Girls Gone Wild: Sexiest Moments 2. *0:26:00 -- Jeff is excited about the announcement of Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. *0:31:27 -- Look ahead to GDC'08, with tangential discussions of Lost Odyssey, PlayStation Home, and marketing material on Xbox Live. 'So, Whatcha Been Playing?' *1:16:01 -- Ryan's playing Carcassonne and Tomb Raider Anniversary, discussions of Devil May Cry 4, Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Jumper: Griffin's Story, and CSI: Hard Evidence. 'New Releases' *1:21:21 -- The Club, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Rock Band tracks. *1:23:14 -- Preview of coming attractions. *1:27:54 -- Closing music. Mentioned 'Games' *Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 *Lost Odyssey *Boom Blox *Audiosurf *Prototype *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Fable II *Portal *Carcassonne *Turok *Devil May Cry 4 *No More Heroes *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *The Club 'People' *Ray Wise *Greg Kasavin *Tiger Woods *Kari Wuhrur *Joe Fielder *Matt Hooper *Alex Navarro *Chris Taylor *Louis Castle *Peter Molyneux *Ken Levine *Rus Day Maria *Chris Foster *Alex Rigopolus *David Jaffe *Rich Gallup They Said It on a Podcast 'Quotes' *0:06:12 **Jeff: "I'm swimmin' in G2." *0:06:32 **Ryan: "Kelly Clarkson is a big part of it." *0:06:42 **Ryan: "As I get older, I feel like I need, like, weaker and, like, milder drink experiences." *0:07:03 **Jeff: "Carbonated beverages up in your face!" *0:07:23 **Jeff: "Grocery delivery is a really horrible thing." **Ryan: "And you don't live that far away from a Safeway, dude." *0:07:34 **Jeff: "Leaving the house, man... Why bother?" *0:00:00 **Jeff: "Oh, man, OK, bust that open, I'll be quiet." *0:00:00 **Ryan: "Gatorade is selling grape soda." *0:00:00 **Ryan: "Why not? Why not go for the glory and go for the bottle that kinda looks like a penis?" **Jeff: "Well, gotta get those electrolytes back somehow." *0:00:00 **Jeff: "I'm really good at buying movies and not watching them." *0:00:00 **Jeff: "I have two sealed copies of Hitchhiker's Guide... for DJing purposes." *0:00:00 **Ryan: "Also on my list of potential HD-DVD/Blu-Ray purchases, Girls Gone Wild: Sexiest Moments 2." *1:04:39 **Ryan: "If nothing else, David Jaffe is interesting to watch." 'Words of Wisdom' Ryan: "Soda that's gone flat tastes way worse than anything that was never carbonated to begin with." 'Things They Say an Awful Lot' *0:10:05 - Ryan refers to a Venn Diagram. *0:12:39 - Jeff: "I don't know what that means." *0:21:24 - Jeff: "Perfect!" *1:14:59 - Jeff: "The time is now." *1:27:24 - Ryan again refers to a Venn Diagram. Trivia Fact Check *At 0:05:36, Jeff describes G2 as Gatorade's "vitamin water". In fact, Gatorade's "fitness water" brand is Propel. *At 1:05:55, Jeff correctly describes a game that relies on a system that allows events to develop organically as opposed to strict scripting as having "emergent gameplay", but Ryan seems to take the term to mean gameplay systems or concepts that are new and developing and still being explored by game makers. Miscellaneous *At 1:07:39, Ryan begins to do an impression of Peter Molyneux.